The Worst Day
by TinaraXx
Summary: Everything is normal until they realise that JJ isnt at work. Where could she be? Second fanfic story so bear with me! Xx
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst Day….**

Jennifer Jareau was always a morning person. She would get up at ridiculous times in the morning, get changed into her work clothes and had some breakfast. She made her way upstairs and planted a kiss on her son's temple. She made her way down the stairs and out the front door, leaving her son, Henry, and her fiancée, Will, alone at home. She jumped into her casual, family car (the SUV's were always left at work). She remembered the offer that Hotch had told her about. It was her only way to get back on the team. She smiled lightly as she pulled out of the drive way. All she wanted was a nice warm latte to start her day. Coffee at the BAU was always cheap and disgusting, but everyone learnt to like it.

As she pulled into her favourite coffee shop, she realised the two black vans in the parking lot. It was very rare to see unknown vehicles in this parking area. Normally regulars parked here and others parked out on the road. She took in a deep breath and sighed. Every morning was either going to be a rough one or a slow, easy paced one. Today didn't feel like either. JJ brushed the thought off and made her way out the car and up to the café area. She walked through the doors and up to Jordan, the Brewster.

"Here for your regular Ms Jareau?" The young woman asked.

"Yes thanks. How has your morning been?"

"Good thank you. How's your son? Oh and your fiancée?" Jordan queried.

"Good, good. They were still asleep when I left."

"Good to hear. Have a nice day!" the lady replied cheerfully.

JJ nodded and passed Jordan a five dollar note.

"Keep the change." JJ said as she walked back out to her car.

She got in and placed the latte into the cup holder. She fired up the engine and thought of all the stress she was going to enter in about six minutes. The choice to become a profiler really made her head hurt. All the classes she would have to take. The pressure she would have to face out in the field or in really tight conditions. Her thoughts had disappeared when a young girl tapped on her cars window. JJ looked up and wound down the window.

"What's the matter?" She asked when she noticed the tears falling down the young girls face.

"The man who took me wants you. He said he'll…. He'll kill the coffee lady." The child said almost like a whimper.

JJ made her way out of the car. She turned her phone on silent and slipped into her bra (which she hated doing for obvious reasons). The little girl immediately wrapped her arms around JJ's leg. After a moment the girl let go and tightly squeezed JJ's hand.

"My name is Jennifer. You can call me JJ."

The young girl just nodded in agreement.

The pair made their way back up to the shop doors and braced themselves for what could happen.

JJ noticed nine men, at least, holding the store up. They all wore ski masks and black vests. Each man was holding a different calibre weapon. JJ's heart began to sink as she saw Jordan at gun point.

"I thought you would come back. You see, I have a point to make with your team. You are my bargaining chip. Welcome to hell Agent Jareau." The leader of the group chuckled.

"What do you want?" JJ asked warily.

Suddenly a loud bang shook the coffee shop and Jordan fell to the floor in pain.

"You see, when you ask questions like that it just, how would you say it, gives me the urge to kill something. Jordan here will survive. Come with me and no one else gets hurt." The man demanded.

JJ just nodded. She figured her team would find her in time. She looked around and said,

"If I go, you have to let everyone in this building go INCLUDING this little girl."

"Well everyone except you. That there is my sisters daughter, so she can't go either." The man stated.

By the time the building was cleared JJ and the little girl were in one of the black vans. Only the bad thing was, they were blind folded and gaged.

**This was my second story. Figured I'd start writing because these school holidays are getting pretty boring! More chapters up soon!  
><strong>** Please Review! **


	2. Children Lots and Lots of Children!

"Well hello my very perfect little super special agents! Anyone seen JJ?" Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia said cheerfully.

"Nope. She's usually in her office at this time of morning." Derek Morgan stated.

"She probably got held up with Will or Henry. You know how three- year- olds can be." Emily Prentiss said in return.

"Did you know that children, by the age of three, can make adults stressed approximately ten times more than what they usually are? It's true, and giving the line of work we have, JJ's stress levels would be sky rocketing through the roof. Also did you know that stress levels affect your brain patterns making your habits change and you get less sleep than usual? It's true! Well we-"Reid started rambling until Derek cut him off.

"Reid. Man! Slow down! You're putting yourself under more stress than anyone of us!" Derek joked.

"I was going to say that WE, especially JJ, don't get enough sleep so stress makes us more and more vulnerable to heart disease. There, I'm done!" Reid finished by throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay. Well my pretties, I'm going over to JJ's to see what's holding her up. Be right back super hero's!" Garcia replied whilst gathering her keys and phone from her bag.

What felt like an hour of driving was only close to forty minutes. The van shunted to a halt and JJ managed to get herself to lean against the side wall of the van. Moments later the doors opened and one of the men took her blind fold off, making sure he had a tight grip of her arm. He pulled JJ out. She instantly noticed the place. It was the old Congress Building. That gave her hope. Reid had told her many, many times that the old Congress Building was in Virginia.

After a while of walking, the man pushed JJ into a small prison but she wasn't alone. There was seven more children, the youngest looking about 2, the oldest about 13, and three more women. All the children were crying. The youngest crawled up to JJ and she held the child close, like it was her own son. The other women stared amazed at how fast JJ was at getting the young boys trust. They all tried and failed. All the people looked rugged and like they haven't had a decent feed in months. As minutes passed, several more children crawled up to JJ until she was covered in them. The women stared on in awe.

Suddenly the UNSUB came in and took one of the women, smiling as he saw JJ and the children. If only the other women knew that the way to stay alive is to act like a mother to these children. Of course nobody, including JJ, knew that. He shut the door and walked off laughing. JJ felt a lump form in her stomach. Dread. Fear. Hope. Hope that the team would notice her absence. This was not going to end well….

_**Wow! I'll update soon and please, my pretties, review. Make me happy and joyful! Make more of my gorgeous and witty comments come to life in excitement! Until next time,**_

_**TinaraXx**_


	3. four cribs, three children

Garcia arrived at JJ's house at 7:30am. She walked up to the door and knocked, hoping JJ slept in. Will heard the knock from the kitchen. He placed Henry's porridge on the kitchen table. Garcia was starting to get impatient. As soon as she went to knock again, Will opened the door.

"Penelope! How can I help you?" Will asked as Henry came running to the door.

"Aunt Pelope!" The young boy screamed.

"Hey there cutie pie! Is mummy home?"

"Mummy at work!" The young boy squealed.

"Penelope, JJ left at six. She should be there by now." Will stated.

"She hasn't arrived. It's probably nothing. Anyway, see you lovelies later!" Garcia replied.

She started to walk off but was cut off by Henry. He wrapped his tiny arms around her leg and smiled. Garcia gave the boy a cuddle and passed him to his father.

JJ was starting to get impatient. Where did he take that woman? Who is he? Why are all these children here? Her thoughts were cut off by the youngest boy, who the older children called Max, sneezed and began to cry. JJ held the young boy close, trying to calm him. He started to calm a bit. JJ noticed that most of the younger children had rather bad fevers. That along with malnutrition.

The UNSUB walked through the hallway, entering the small cell. He violently pulled the children off JJ and threw them to the ground. JJ yelled and told him to stop. She sat and stared at him as if to say, don't you dare hurt them. The UNSUB held her gaze.

"Too many of you on one person. Selfish little bastards you are. I have an idea."

The man violently pulled JJ up and pushed her out the cell. Just a few meters down there was a nursery. Though it was more like a prison, it had a double mattress and four old looking cribs. He pushed JJ in. Without saying a word, the UNSUB walked out and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, he arrived with an old potato sack, full of something.

The man emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor. JJ looked down and saw three little kids, the three youngest children out of all seven from the other cell.

Why are there four cribs, and only three children? What going to happen to the others?

**Thanks for reading, my lovely readers! And don't forget to review. Sorry for the long wait :/ It amazing what gets you motivated! Did this whilst listening to Freak on a Leash- KoRn feat. Amy Lee! Review! Xx**


End file.
